Encuentro Fortuito
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Una visita al centro comercial es algo sencillo, a excepción de que tu nombre sea Anna, estés a cargo de tu hermanita y de tu pequeño vecino malcriado, y tengas que enfrentarte con el chico cascarrabias con el que no paras de discutir en clases. / Kristanna Modern AU / Dedicado a Anielha.


Mi primer Kristanna (o al menos eso intenté). Aparición/Mención de otros personajes de Disney. Dedicado especialmente a _Anielha_ , en este día especial. :)

 **Disclaimer: Nada de lo que leerán a continuación me pertenece, tan solo mi imaginación, ¡maldita sea! D:  
**

* * *

 **Encuentro Fortuito**

* * *

De pie frente al escaparate de aquella tienda de moda, la pelirroja observó con ojos soñadores el elegante vestido verde que había capturado su atención apenas pasar. El baile escolar de otoño ya estaba cerca y en su instituto prácticamente no se hablaba de otra cosa. Mientras miraba aquella prenda pensó que sería justo lo que le gustaría lucir en una ocasión como esa. La falda elegante y el precioso corte que tenía parecían hechos como para una princesa.

Anna suspiró románticamente. La verdad era que ni siquiera tenía una cita para asistir y a como iban las cosas, probablemente terminaría yendo junto con su amiga Mérida, (quien a diferencia suya huía empecinadamente de los chicos), para divertirse solo entre chicas.

Sin embargo no perdía las esperanzas. Tal vez, si se arreglaba con esmero, podría conocer en el baile a un chico lindo y agradable con el cual se reiría toda la noche, y luego tendrían un par de citas, se enamorarían el uno del otro y entonces…

—Anna—una vocecita infantil y un par de tironcitos de su cardigán color esmeralda la sacaron de sus fantasías.

La quinceañera miró hacia su derecha para encontrarse con los grandes ojos azules de su hermanita, quien la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y estaba cogida de su mano. Con el fino vestido celeste de verano, su piel pálida y los cabellos rubios recogidos en una pequeña trenza francesa, la niña parecía una preciosa muñequita de porcelana, aunque en aquel instante no lucía muy contenta.

—¿Qué sucede, Elsa?—le preguntó sonriendo levemente.

—Llevas un montón de rato parada viendo ese vestido—se quejó la chiquilla—. Dijiste que iríamos a comprar helados de chocolate. Quiero helado—añadió alzando la cabeza de manera demandante, en un gesto que era muy poco común para su edad.

Elsa solo contaba con cinco años pero sí que se le daba bien dar órdenes. Generalmente era una niña dulce y tranquila, aunque con bastantes problemas para relacionarse con los demás. Debido a eso se había vuelto bastante apegada a la colorada y no gustaba mucho de jugar con otros niños.

Aquella mañana, Anna se había visto obligada a hacer de niñera de ella y de su pequeño vecino de siete años mientras las madres de ambos se ausentaban por un rato; de modo que no había tenido más remedio que arrastrarlos al centro comercial.

De vuelta a la realidad, echó una ojeada con resignación al establecimiento al lado de la boutique, el cual era la razón por la que se encontraba allí.

Una librería.

La pecosa no era de las que leyeran por diversión pero daba la casualidad de que necesitaba un texto para su clase de biología y muy urgentemente, pues era de las materias que más se le dificultaban. Suspiró pesadamente. El baile tendría que esperar.

—Solo espera un poco, ¿sí?—le pidió a la rubia—. Necesito entrar a buscar un libro.

—No, ya te has quedado mucho tiempo aquí—insistió Elsa observándola fijamente—. Yo quiero helado ahora. Vamos ahora mismo.

La mayor suspiró. Aun para su corta edad, su hermana a veces era muy mandona. En ese instante, había adoptado esa pose en la que mantenía su barbilla levantada y una expresión en el rostro que no daba lugar a negativas, como si se tratara de una diminuta reina.

Elsa no era de las niñas que se soltaban a hacer un berrinche, pero sí lo miraba a uno con una frialdad que indicaba que era mejor no contrariarla.

—Oye, solo dame un segundo. Prometo que te compraré el cono de helado más grande que haya después de salir de la librería—le dijo conciliadoramente, agitando su flequillo platinado con su mano libre. Luego miró alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Hans?

La pequeña volvió a fruncir su ceño y apuntó con su minúsculo dedo índice hacia un lugar.

No muy lejos de allí, cerca de unas escaleras eléctricas, un niño pelirrojo jugaba bruscamente con la espada de plástico que traía en la mano, lanzando estocadas a un bote de basura de modo violento.

—¡Te mataré, bestia!—gritó exaltado y acto seguido, golpeó el bote de manera tan fuerte, que este cayó desparramando todo su contenido en el suelo.

—¡Hans!—Anna se acercó alarmada, llevando consigo a su hermana y dirigiéndose molesta al mencionado—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Oh—los ojos verdes del chiquillo se posaron en ella sin la menor pizca de vergüenza—, pues creo que ya lo hice.

—¡Eres un grosero!—exclamó y luego se fijó en derredor deseando que ningún guardia los hubiera visto.

A la pelirroja le gustaban los niños, pero el chico de pelo cobrizo frente a ella era una auténtica semilla de maldad, difícil y malcriado como ninguno. Y pensar que cuando su familia se había mudado a la casa al lado de la suya, lo había llegado a considerar tierno.

No había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que su inofensiva apariencia era tan solo una fachada. Todavía se preguntaba como era que, de algún modo, ella siempre terminaba lidiando con él y no cualquiera de sus numerosos hermanos. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera le pagaban por hacerlo.

—Vámonos de aquí—dijo antes de tomar la mano de Hans y alejarse discretamente del sitio, con ambos niños a cada uno de sus lados.

El chico todavía seguía moviendo enérgicamente su espada de juguete.

—Es increíble que no puedas quedarte ni un momento quieto—Anna bufó por lo bajo—. Trata de no tirar nada esta vez, ¿quieres?

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres mi madre!—el crío la miró ceñudo.

—Has estado comportándote como un pequeño desgraciado toda la mañana. ¡Si no te calmas no te voy a comprar helado!—Hans se encogió de hombros—Sé que no te caigo bien, pero no es mi culpa que ninguno de tus hermanos haya querido cuidarte el día de hoy.

—Es porque son unos idiotas, ¡igual que tú!

Anna respiró profundamente conteniendo las ganas que sentía de ahorcar al niño.

—Pues esta idiota es la que está a cargo hasta que tu madre regrese, ¡así que más te vale que te comportes!—le espetó ella mientras volvían a pararse frente a la librería.

—Tú no me das órdenes—el chiquillo la miró con petulancia por un momento antes de volverse hacia Elsa y tocarla con su espada, sin mucha delicadeza—¡Te cortaré la cabeza, bruja!—profirió amenazadoramente.

—Anna—la pequeña se quejó volteando a verla con un puchero—. ¡Lo está haciendo de nuevo!

—¡Ya basta, Hans!—la cobriza lo apartó de la niña—¿Por qué siempre tienes que portarte tan mal?

—¡Porque es divertido! Cuando sea grande voy a ser el más malo de todos.

—Y no dudo que así sea, pequeño psicópata—Anna arrugó aún más su ceño—. Ahora acompáñenme un momento a esta tienda, ¡y pórtense bien!

—¡No! ¡Odio los libros y te odio a ti!—afirmó el niño con descaro.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, Hans! ¡Tú tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga o te acusaré con tu madre!

Lejos de sentir temor por la amenaza, una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro infantil frente a ella y Anna sintió un escalofrío.

—Le diré a mi mamá que me trataste mal—amenazó Hans con suficiencia—, le dirá a la tuya y te castigarán de por vida.

—¡No lo harías!

—Sí, sí lo haré—aseguró él con gesto manipulador, obviamente regocijándose con su comportamiento—, le diré que me gritaste y que quisiste pegarme. Quedarás como una auténtica bruja.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Nadie te va a creer, pequeño mentiroso!—chilló apuntándolo con su dedo índice sin reparar en lo ridícula que debía estarse viendo en ese instante, discutiendo con un niño de siete años.

—Claro que sí, yo puedo hacer esto—el rostro del infante se transformó de uno totalmente cínico a otro que de verdad inspiraba pena, con sus orbes esmeraldas llenas de tristeza y un semblante inocente y asustado—. Mamá, Anna me pegó. Ella es muy mala conmigo—fingió con tono lastimero, incluso pareciendo que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar.

La pelirroja se quedó congelada en su sitio, incrédula ante la actuación del chico. ¿Cómo era que un pequeño podía albergar tanta maldad? Era lo que se preguntaba a si misma al mismo tiempo que la inquietud comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

—Eres… eres un… —murmuró, sintiendo que un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su ojo.

—¡Mentiroso!—la fría exclamación de Elsa irrumpió la conversación—¡Anna nunca te pegaría!

—¡Pues yo voy a decir que sí!

—Eres un mentiroso, ¡por eso ninguno de tus hermanos te quiere!

—¡Eso no es cierto, tonta!—le espetó el pelirrojo.

—Sí, sí lo es—la niña alzó su barbilla con desdén y lo observó con frialdad—, no te quieren porque dices mentiras.

—¡Pues tú no tienes amigos!

—¡Tú tampoco!—la blonda le sacó la lengua.

—¡Tengo a Sitron, tonta!

—¡Tu perro no cuenta!

—¡Sí lo hace!

—¡No, no lo hace!

—¡Basta!—Anna se puso de cuclillas entre ambos y extendió los brazos para contenerlos cuando hicieron ademán de acercarse a pelear.

Estaba exhausta y no llevaban ni una hora en el lugar. ¿Cómo lograría sobrevivir hasta llegar a casa? Su hermanita jamás discutía con nadie pero todo se iba a la mierda apenas se juntaba con ese pequeño monstruo. ¿Por qué demonios sus madres insistirían tanto en hacerles citas para jugar?

Suspiró pesadamente mientras aguantaba empujones, golpes y algún que otro jalón en sus trenzas cobrizas por parte de los infantes, que trataban de agredirse entre sí.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí—la voz masculina que se escuchó enfrente de ella la dejó paralizada.

Apenas levantó la mirada, se encontró con un par de ojos marrones que la observaban con curiosidad y socarronería. La chica se sintió enrojecer violentamente. Definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte.

—¿Cómo es que siempre que te encuentro pareces estar metida en problemas?

—Argh, ¡no molestes, Bjorgman! ¿No ves que estoy tratando de ser una niñera responsable?

—Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta.

Kristoff Bjorgman era su compañero de clases y probablemente el chico más molesto y cascarrabias que había conocido en la vida. Siempre hacía comentarios para molestarla recalcándole lo infantil que era o refunfuñando cuando la veía emocionada. Ella juraba que no comprendía su actitud.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan serio? Era un muchacho bastante bien parecido, pero eso pasaba a segundo plano cuando fruncía el ceño, lo cual era una lástima. De inmediato intentó alejar tales pensamientos de su cabeza.

—Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí?—repuso, todavía intentando detener a sus infantiles acompañantes para que no se mataran entre si—¿Cómo es que siempre que estoy en problemas apareces tú para burlarte y empeorar las cosas?

—La última vez que revisé el centro comercial era un lugar público, cabeza de chorlito—dijo el blondo con sarcasmo.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!—Anna se incorporó como pudo, tomando fuertemente la mano de su hermana menor y aferrando la capucha de la sudadera de Mickey Mouse de su vecinito, quienes todavía se fulminaban con los ojos.

Un chico alto y de cabello castaño apareció detrás de su indeseada nueva compañía, vistiendo el mismo uniforme de hockey que él.

—Maldición Kristoff, ¡te dije que me esperaras!—rezongó, llegando a su lado y viendo a la pelirroja—Hola Anna—saludó, hablándole de mejor manera que su amigo.

—¡Hola Eugene!—exclamó la aludida sonriendo animadamente.

A diferencia del rubio, el recién llegado le caía muy bien. Escuchó al primero gruñir por lo bajo, lo que le hizo volver toda su atención a Eugene.

—¿Vienen de la práctica de hockey?—preguntó, recordando que el equipo de ambos chicos solía entrenar en la pista de hielo que había allí todos los sábados.

—Así es, el entrenador es un imbécil pero quizá califiquemos para las finales este año, ¿cierto Kristoff?

—Seh—contestó el otro secamente.

—¡Eso es genial!—dijo la pecosa con sinceridad—¡Iré a ver el próximo partido! Hace mucho que no veo un juego de hockey.

—Claro que tienes que ir, jugaremos en dos semanas. Nos va a gustar verte ahí, ¿no, Kristoff?—inquirió una vez más, mirando a su amigo significativamente; algo que le pasó desapercibido a la despistada pelirroja.

—Ajá—el rubio volvió a contestar escuetamente, haciendo que Eugene arqueara una ceja.

Anna puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces, ¿estás de niñera?—dijo el castaño ignorando los fríos modales de su colega y reparando por primera vez en los niños que acompañaban a la chica.

—Oh sí, ella es mi hermanita Elsa—respondió ella señalando con la cabeza a la platinada—, y él es Hans, mi vecino—agregó mirando de reojo al chiquillo—, los cuido mientras nuestras madres salen.

—Y estabas haciendo un gran trabajo, por lo que alcancé a ver—replicó Kristoff sonriendo con ironía.

—¡Para tu información no es la primera vez que lo hago! ¡Tú ni siquiera podrías hacerlo la mitad de bien, los niños deben correr apenas te ven!—chilló la muchacha haciendo un puchero con su boca infantilmente.

—¿Esperas que te crea cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de cuidar al hámster de la clase? ¿Recuerdas cómo lo perdiste en la alcantarilla?

—¡Eso fue el año pasado! ¡No puedo creer que todavía saques el tema!

—Y yo no puedo creer como alguien confía en ti para cuidar cualquier cosa viviente, en serio, ¿qué pasa con sus madres?

—¡Ay, eres un…!

—Bueno, hola amiguitos—interrumpió Eugene en voz alta, frenando la discusión e inclinándose hacia los pequeños con aire amigable—. ¿Cómo están pasándola, eh? Seguro no muy bien al oír a estos tontos—añadió sonriendo de modo cómplice.

—Cállate, hippie—le espetó Hans de mal modo, arrugando su frente y haciendo que él borrara su sonrisa inmediatamente.

Elsa por su parte lo miró unos segundos, para luego voltear su rostro con la nariz alzada.

—No me gusta tu barba—declaró, con ademán caprichoso.

El castaño se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos, antes de volver a su posición inicial y volver a sonreír forzadamente.

—Pero que cosas más tontas dicen los niños hoy en día, ¿eh?—comentó, obviamente ofendido por la actitud de los chiquillos.

—Je je je, es que son muy tímidos, no les hagas caso—dijo Anna un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder—. Bueno, ya no les quitamos más su tiempo. Deben estar muy cansados y Kristoff debe tener mucho de lo que quejarse, así que mejor nosotros…

—¿Qué es eso?—la pregunta de Hans la interrumpió bruscamente.

El niño miraba con curiosidad el palo de hockey que el rubio cargaba consigo y no dudo en señalarlo con su dedo.

—Es mi palo de hockey—respondió Kristoff alzando una ceja—, supongo que sabes lo que es el hockey.

—¿Alguna vez lo has usado para golpear a alguien?

—No.

—¿Has destrozado algo con él?

—No—dijo el blondo seriamente.

¿Qué clase de niño hacía ese tipo de preguntas?

—Que aburrido—sentenció el pelirrojo devolviéndole la misma mirada seria que le estaba dando.

—¿Entonces patinas sobre el hielo?—Kristoff ladeó la cabeza en torno a la tímida vocecita que lo cuestionó y se topó con un par de grandes ojos azules que lo observaban con curiosidad.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. La hermanita de Anna realmente se parecía mucho a ella si se le miraba detenidamente. Mostraba la misma inocencia en su mirada y sus pequeñas pecas parecían resaltar más cuando se ruborizaba.

—Así es—respondió afablemente—. Es que me encanta el hielo.

—¡A mí también!—exclamó la chiquilla devolviéndole el gesto y mostrándose más animada—Quisiera patinar, pero papá y mamá no me dejan—frunció su ceño levemente antes de volverse hacia la cobriza que aun sujetaba su mano—, ¿verdad, Anna?

—Es que todavía eres muy pequeña—razonó ella con suavidad; sus orbes brillaron de una manera muy especial al contemplar a la menor—, cuando crezcas un poco más, estoy segura de que te dejarán hacerlo.

—¿Y seré tan buena como Kristoff?

—Mmm… psé—contestó la adolescente descuidadamente, conteniéndose de fruncir el ceño.

Por alguna extraña razón, a la niña parecía haberle caído bien ese amargado. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba para sus adentros. Elsa podía ser la mar de extraña a veces.

—Yo pienso que serás mucho mejor—afirmó el rubio sorprendiéndola y poniéndose de cuclillas para hablarle más de cerca a la chiquilla—, si te esfuerzas en practicar.

—¿Tú podrías enseñarme?—inquirió la nena con repentino entusiasmo, algo que extraño todavía más a la mayor.

—Seguro que sí—respondió el muchacho, alargando una mano para despeinar suavemente el flequillo de la pequeña y haciendo que soltara una suave risa—, solo aguarda a crecer un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que tengas unos buenos patines.

—¡Anna! ¡Necesito patines para el hielo!—exclamó la blonda con apuro, levantando la cabeza para hablarle a su hermana.

Ella estaba por decirle que de nuevo tendrían que esperar, pero el ver la pequeña chispa de ilusión que brillaba en los orbes azules e infantiles la desarmó por completo. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a esa carita angelical?

—Le diremos a mamá y papá que te los compren—repuso con una leve sonrisa, soltándola de la mano para acomodar los mechones de cabello platinado que Kristoff había desacomodado.

—¡Bien! Pero solo aprenderé a usarlos si tú me enseñas—dijo la niña volviéndose de nuevo a él con voz demandante y un tímido rubor en sus mejillas.

—Creo que tenemos un trato, señorita—afirmó el chico, tomando su manita nívea y estrechándola con delicadeza.

—Yo también tengo patines para el hielo—intervino Hans, tratando de llamar de nuevo la atención de la pequeña.

—Y tal vez también juegue hockey como tú—agregó Elsa ensanchando su sonrisa.

—Entonces serás imparable—afirmó Kristoff devolviéndole el gesto, a la vez que era observado de manera anonadada por la pelirroja y el castaño, que estaban muy pendientes de la conversación.

Todos en la preparatoria lo conocían por ser un chico tan serio y de pocas palabras, que si no estuvieran mirando aquella escena con sus propios ojos ni siquiera podrían creerlo.

—¡El hockey no es para niñas!—espetó Hans desagradablemente, esta vez consiguiendo que su compañerita lo mirara ceñuda.

—Por supuesto que sí—Kristoff tomó el casco que hasta ese entonces había estado llevando bajo el brazo y se lo puso a la albina juguetonamente, logrando cubrir su cabecita por completo y haciéndola reír—, ahí está. Te queda bien, ¿verdad?

El niño lo miró molesto. Obviamente, no le agradaba para nada la presencia del mayor.

" _Al menos alguien si está actuando de manera lógica"_ , dijo Anna para sus adentros, percatándose de la reacción del chiquillo. Ella estaría igual sino fuera por lo extrañada que se encontraba ante la nueva amistad entre su hermanita y su gruñón compañero de clases. Lo miró volverse a ella.

—Anna, quiero ir al baño.

—Te llevé hace como quince minutos—repuso la mencionada frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Pues tengo ganas otra vez, tonta!

—¡No le llames tonta a mi hermana, tonto!—terció Elsa, quitándose el enorme casco de encima.

—¡No me llames tonto, tonta!

Los pequeños hicieron el intento de empujarse nuevamente y Anna extendió los brazos para mantenerlos separados, suspirando pesadamente y resignándose a pasar vergüenza, mientras sus compañeros la observaban sorprendidos, escuchando otra ronda de insultos infantiles.

—Dios mío, estos niños son horribles—dijo Eugene por lo bajo, en tanto la pobre pelirroja se agachaba tratando de mantenerlos en calma.

Kristoff torció la boca incómodo. Al ver a la colorada de esa manera, hasta empezaba a sentirse mal por las cosas que le había dicho, más no podía evitarlo. A él en realidad le caía bien la chica, por más hiperactiva e impulsiva que fuera, pero cada vez que trataba de decirle cosas amables, simplemente algo pasaba y terminaba sonando sarcástico o amargado.

Debía ser porque se veía muy tierna cada vez que sus mejillas se ponían rojas por el enfado y hacía pucheros. O tal vez era que continuaba sintiéndose nervioso cuando esas brillantes pupilas aguamarina lo miraban solo a él.

—¡Cálmense, vamos! ¡No sean así!—imploraba Anna, sacudiéndose por tener que contener a los niños—¡Tranquilícense, chicos!

Hans la miró ceñudo y le pegó un puntapié en la espinilla.

—¡Agh!—el alarido de la cobriza resonó por todo el lugar, atrayendo la atención de muchas personas que pasaban junto a ellos—¡Oh, maldición! ¡Maldición, duele!

Anna comenzó a saltar en un solo pie mientras flexionaba su pierna afectada y se sobaba adolorida.

—Eso es para que aprendas—le dijo el infante con suficiencia y fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, porque apenas hubo terminado de hablar, Elsa se abalanzó sobre él y ambos rodaron como dos gatos enzarzados, con la niña zarandeándolo.

—¡Por Dios, alguien detenga a esos mocosos!—exclamó Eugene escandalizado.

—¡Niños, niños no peleen!—aulló Anna alarmada, dejando de sobarse y dándose cuenta preocupada de como llamaban la atención.

Lo único que faltaba es que les hicieran retirarse del lugar frente a todos por su mal comportamiento. ¿Por qué siempre le tenían que pasar esas cosas a ella?

De improviso, Kristoff se inclinó encima de ellos para separarlos o más bien para retirar a la platinada de encima, quien se había colocado a horcajadas sobre su vecino y no dejaba de sacudirlo por los hombros, alegando que no volviera a hacerle daño a su hermana mayor.

Sus grandes manos la cogieron por la cintura con facilidad y la levantaron, en tanto el castaño reaccionaba y se apresuraba a sujetar a Hans, que no tardó en mostrar intenciones de devolverle la agresión a la chiquilla. Enojado, se debatió tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su captor. Su espada de juguete se había quedado tirada en el suelo.

—¡Suéltame, le voy a enseñar!—espetó indignado—¡Odio a las niñas!

—Mocoso, dentro de unos años no vas a pensar lo mismo—le dijo Eugene con burla, conteniéndolo sin esfuerzo.

Kristoff continúo reteniendo a la nena por los hombros y se puso en cuclillas para hablarle con seriedad.

—¿Qué manera de comportarte es esa, señorita?—le dijo con suavidad—¿No sabes qué las niñas no deben portarse de esa forma? ¿Crees que a tu hermana le gusta ver que actúas así?

La pecosa se quedó mirando atónita. Casi había olvidado el dolor todavía latente en su pierna.

—¡Pero él le pegó!—replicó Elsa ofuscada, observándolo con la misma determinación en sus ojos azules.

—Aun así, tú no debes hacer lo mismo—le dijo el muchacho con firmeza—. Esa no es manera de tratar a tu amigo.

—Hans no es mi amigo—repuso la niña enfurruñada—. Mi mamá me obliga a jugar con él, siempre me molesta y me dice cosas.

—Pues de todas maneras, no debes atacarlo—continúo el mayor a modo de regaño—, ¿crees que esto es justo para tu hermana?

Elsa le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y luego agachó la cabeza con algo de pena.

—No—musitó mientras sus pequeñas mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

—Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer—dijo Kristoff—, discúlpate con tu hermana.

La niña se acercó cabizbaja hasta la pelirroja y dudó unos segundos, antes de mirarla apenada.

—Lo siento mucho, Anna—musitó.

—Oh, no hay problema Elsa—repuso ella, inclinándose y volviendo a adoptar su usual semblante alegre, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a la menor.

—Y tú—Kristoff le habló al niño seriamente—, discúlpate con Anna. Y será mejor que no vuelva a verte pegándole.

Por la mirada en la expresión del chiquillo, era obvio que estaba a punto de replicarle al rubio pero a última instancia debió haber visto algo en sus ojos ambarinos que le indicó que hablaba en serio, porque hizo un puchero y se soltó de las manos que lo sujetaban para acercarse también a su niñera.

—Perdón—dijo Hans por lo bajo y a regañadientes, arrugando la frente.

—Está bien—Anna le sonrió dubitativamente—, solo pórtense bien esta vez, ¿sí? Despídanse y acompáñenme a la librería.

Se escucharon sonidos de protesta por parte de los niños.

—Pero Anna, ¡dijiste que iríamos por helados!—exclamó Elsa dándole tironcitos a su cardigán una vez más.

—¡Yo no quiero entrar a ese torpe lugar!—se quejó Hans indignado, haciéndola resoplar por lo bajo.

En vano intentó convencerlos, alegando que necesitaba un libro para sus clases. Cuando esos dos se empecinaban en algo, no había quien los hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—¿Por qué no dejas que Eugene los lleve?—inquirió Kristoff, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de la muchacha—Y yo puedo acompañarte… quiero decir, eh… yo también necesito el mismo libro—añadió, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—¿Yo?—preguntó el aludido enarcando una ceja castaña—¿Y yo por qué, viejo?

El rubio le dio un codazo y él se quejó, sobándose el brazo y viendo la mirada que le daba su amigo, lo que lo hizo resoplar por lo bajo.

—De acuerdo—aceptó, rodando los ojos.

—No lo sé—dijo Anna recelosamente.

—¡Vamos, Anna! ¿Acaso no confías en mí?—la mirada del castaño se desvió hacia los niños con socarronería.

Un par de ojos helados como el hielo se fijaron en él con frialdad, mientras que el pequeño pelirrojo torcía su boca en una sonrisa diabólica que de inmediato le hizo saber que sufriría por prestar su ayuda. Más le valía a su rubio amigo pagarle con creces el problema en el que se estaba a punto de meter.

—Oye, si puedo cuidar la rana de mi novia, definitivamente puedo hacer esto—dijo Eugene con una sonrisa ladina.

—Creí que era un camaleón—apuntó Kristoff.

—Lo que sea.

—Um… está bien—dijo la pecosa dudando un poco—, solo en lo que buscamos los libros. No vayas a soltarlos, ¿de acuerdo?

Anna hizo ademán de pasarle a los chiquillos. Hans se prendió inmediatamente de una de las manos del muchacho, observándolo sin borrar esa maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro, que hizo que el mayor desviara su mirada incómodo. Le iba a cobrar muy bien ese favor a su compañero.

—Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos—afirmó, falsamente confiado—. Vengan mocosos, digo, pequeñas criaturas. Vayamos por unos helados o algo.

Elsa volteó a ver a su hermana con desconfianza, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de esta y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Su rubia cabecita volvió a mirar por unos segundos la mano desocupada del adolescente para luego tomarla con indiferencia.

El rubio y la pelirroja los miraron desaparecer rumbo a la heladería que estaba al otro lado del centro comercial, antes de entrar a la librería en medio de un silencio incómodo.

—Tu hermanita es muy linda—habló Kristoff—, se parece mucho a ti.

—Gracias—la colorada se ruborizo levemente. ¿Era su imaginación o acaso él la había halagado?

El día no paraba de ponerse raro. Aunque tampoco era como si le disgustara.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?—cuestionó él, tratando de hacer conversación mientras se adentraban en el lugar y buscaban el texto que necesitaban—Se expresa muy bien.

—Tiene cinco años, pero es muy inteligente—expresó la adolescente con orgullo—, ya sabe leer muy bien y también está aprendiendo a tocar el piano—añadió, sonriendo con ternura y una expresión cariñosa en sus pupilas verdosas—, es tan lista… pero seguro te estoy aburriendo con todo esto.

—No, en serio—Kristoff le sonrió cálidamente—. Parece una niña muy dulce… aunque se ve que es un poco tímida. No es que eso sea algo malo.

—No sabía que te gustaban los niños—comentó Anna con evidente sorpresa en su rostro—, no pareces del tipo que disfruta de ellos, con tu carácter… quiero decir, no es que seas un amargado, bueno, sí lo eres en ocasiones pero solo un poco, no es que eso sea tan malo, todos tenemos defectos—el chico arqueó una ceja—, l-lo q-que intentó decir es que… deberías sonreír más a veces o hablar… ¡sí! ¡Hablar! Y así no parecería que estás molesto todo el tiempo… no es que tengas razones para estar molesto… ¿o sí las tienes? Bueno no sé, je je je, después de todo que sé yo de tu vida… no porque me interese, es que… es que…

El joven la interrumpió riendo por lo bajo y cortando sus apresuradas explicaciones.

—Lamento si te he dado esa impresión en la escuela—le dijo—, no soy mucho de hablar con la gente.

Anna se lo quedó mirando con pasmo, sintiéndose ruborizar abruptamente. Su compañero tenía una sonrisa muy atractiva que jamás se había puesto a mirar con atención; y eso que habían sido contadas las veces que lo había visto sonreír, cuando no estaba burlándose de ella o con sus amigos. Le sentaba muy bien al aparecer de forma sincera.

—Entonces… ¿haces esto muy a menudo?—preguntó Kristoff, inclinándose para buscar en un anaquel bajo y repleto de libros—¿Estar de niñera?

—Oh… ¡sí!—respondió la colorada saliendo de su breve estupor—Solo lo hago con mi hermanita y con Hans… y con eso tengo suficiente—musitó por lo bajo, ganándose otra risa de su acompañante.

—Apuesto a que sí—comentó Kristoff—. Él parece un niño… difícil—añadió, después de buscar una palabra adecuada para referirse al pequeño.

—Lo es, ¡es un malcriado!—soltó la chica aunque al instante pareció pensarlo mejor, porque sus facciones se suavizaron en una mueca de comprensión—Pero no es su culpa realmente. Es que en su casa no le prestan mucha atención. Tiene muchos hermanos y todos son unos tarados con él, debe sentirse muy solo—dijo repitiéndose lo que muchas veces había pensado sobre dicha situación—. Pobrecito.

—Sí, sé lo que es eso—oyó decir a Kristoff.

—¿Ah?

El rubio se incorporó para volver a hablarle.

—Estuve en un orfanato cuando era niño, así que en cierta manera sé lo que es sentirse solo—confesó, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Mis padres me adoptaron a los ocho años. Pero ya sabes, hay cosas que no se olvidan.

—Oh… yo… yo no tenía idea—dijo Anna sinceramente impresionada, tanto de lo que acababa de decirle como del hecho de que se hubiera sincerado precisamente con ella.

—Sí… como sea, yo no pateaba a nadie cuando era pequeño—prosiguió Kristoff—. Espero que al menos te paguen por cuidarlo.

—Ah… see—respondió vagamente, dudando que las galletas de chocolate que frecuentemente le horneaba la señora Westergaard como agradecimiento, pudieran considerarse como un "pago".

Al menos eran deliciosas.

—Igual lo entiendo, se nota que le gusta Elsa.

—¡¿Qué?!—la jovencita abrió sus ojos como platos—¡Ay no! ¿Cómo crees?—exclamó, espantada ante el comentario.

La sola idea de imaginar al niño detrás de su hermanita le parecía tan bizarra. Y más tomando en cuenta que a menudo solo la hacía llorar.

Volvió a escuchar la risa del blondo al darse cuenta de la cara que había puesto.

—Es algo de lo más normal. Los chicos hacemos ese tipo de cosas, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? ¿Portarse como idiotas?—inquirió Anna con sarcasmo, al tiempo que optaba por ponerse a buscar también entre los textos educativos que tenían en frente.

—Exacto… es lo que hacemos cuando una chica nos gusta—contestó él, mirándola de reojo sin que se diera cuenta.

—Pues vaya maneras, no creo que un niño sea tan estúpido—dijo ella con su habitual inocencia, sin reparar en como la estaba observando Kristoff—. ¡Oh! ¡Aquí está!—su delgado brazo se estiró para tomar un libro y observar la portada.

Tan pronto como lo hizo su expresión de triunfo se desvaneció. _Principios básicos de Biología_ no era un título precisamente interesante o motivador para el estudio. Hizo un mohín.

—Parece como si Weselton lo hiciera a propósito—dijo Kristoff, mirando por encima de su hombro—. Lograr que su clase sea cada vez más aburrida con cada cosa que nos encarga.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Este libro es tan horrible como su patético peluquín!

Los dos rieron animadamente y después se miraron con un poco de extrañeza. Era la primera vez que estaban así, fuera de los regañones comentarios de Kristoff o los chillidos de Anna. Era agradable.

—En fin, al mal paso darle prisa—repuso él, tomando otro ejemplar para sí y dirigiéndose con la colorada hacia el mostrador, donde había unas cuantas personas.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio.

—Y… ¿piensas ir al baile de otoño?—le preguntó el muchacho dubitativamente.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh sí!—dijo Anna rápidamente reparando en su cuestión, después de haberse quedado mirando su perfil por unos segundos, disimuladamente—Osea, todavía no tengo pareja… ¡no es que necesite una desde luego! Aunque tampoco me molestaría si alguien me lo pide, pero sino está bien, porque será divertido de todas maneras… pero sí, sí iré, con Mérida. Para estar entre amigas y eso.

—Ah, ya veo—el rubio obligó a si mismo a responder para no quedarse pensando una vez más en lo graciosa y bonita que se veía la pecosa cuando comenzaba a divagar de aquella manera—. ¿Sigue negándose a salir con chicos?

—Es irremediable—respondió la chica de buena gana, sonriendo y rodando los ojos—, su madre la presiona mucho con el tema. Ella dice que los chicos le quitan el tiempo y más ahora que está entrenando para su torneo de tiro con arco… lo que pasa es que todavía no ha encontrado al indicado—agregó de manera soñadora.

Kristoff no pudo reprimir otra sonrisa al observarla de ese modo.

—Tú… ¿tú irás con alguien?—inquirió Anna tímidamente, jugueteando con una de sus trenzas.

—Yo… nah—contestó él despreocupadamente—, no soy mucho de citas. En realidad tampoco me gustan los bailes, pero estoy seguro de que Eugene terminará arrastrándome, así que no tendré más remedio—la miró atentamente—. Entonces supongo que te veré allí.

—Oh, sí claro, supongo—repuso la adolescente, repentinamente nerviosa—. Sería lindo, je je je.

Llegó su turno en el mostrador y el dependiente les cobró los libros, al tiempo que volvían a estar en silencio y evitando mirarse. Dieron las gracias al encargado y se encaminaron rumbo a la salida, dirigiéndose unas tímidas miradas.

Por alguna razón, el rubio de pronto parecía ansioso.

—Qué raro, Eugene ya debería estar aq… ¡oh, allí está!—exclamó Anna alzando las comisuras de sus labios con alivio, pero enseguida las reemplazó por un ceño fruncido al percatarse de que venía solo—¿Y los niños?—dijo, adelantándose con apuro y seguida del blondo.

—Oh, los niños—el castaño se sobó la nuca con nerviosismo—. Mierda, esto es difícil… eh… ¿cómo decirlo? Ellos… ellos… se perdieron—soltó con vergüenza.

—¡¿Qué?!—los ojos de Anna se abrieron con pánico ante la noticia.

—¡Tranquila, no pueden estar muy lejos!—exclamó Eugene—¡Vine para que me ayuden a buscarlos! ¡Vamos!

—¡¿Cómo pudiste perderlos?!—bramó su amigo mirándolo acusatoriamente—¡Te dijo que no los soltaras!

—¡Hey, hey!—Eugene lo observó molesto—¡No me culpes a mí, viejo! ¡Hice todo lo que pude, pero ese niño es como el demonio! ¡Mira lo que me hizo!—extendió su mano derecha, mostrando una marca enrojecida—¡El pequeño bastardo me mordió y me llamó 'estúpido hippie'! ¿En qué cabeza cabe?—hizo un mohín de disgusto—Maldito chico.

—¿Y Elsa?—Anna preguntó por su hermana, al borde del colapso.

—Ah sí, ella. Ella no dijo absolutamente nada—repuso el moreno pensativo—, estaba tan callada que ni me di cuenta cuando se fue… es muy silenciosa.

—Oh Dios—la colorada palideció—¡Oh Dios mío!

—¡Serás idiota, Eugene!—profirió Kristoff.

—¡El idiota eres tú! ¿Por qué dejaste que me los llevara?—contraatacó el mencionado con desesperación—¡Sabes que no puedo cuidar ni a la rana de mi novia! ¡Una vez casi mato al animal, por Dios!

Anna dejó escapar un chillido.

—¡Solo cállate!—le espetó el rubio a su compañero y luego miró en derredor—¡Hay que ir a buscarlos! Tienen que estar cerca de aquí.

—Claro, cúlpenme de todo a mí—expresó el otro con ironía, antes de que se pusieran en marcha para buscar.

* * *

Kristoff se sentía pésimo. El centro comercial era un lugar enorme y ya habían recorrido todo el primer piso sin encontrar rastro de los pequeños; aunque todavía quedaban un par de niveles más en donde buscar. Habían preguntado en muchas tiendas e incluso a los guardias de seguridad de la entrada, quienes habían asegurado que no habían salido del lugar, pero que estarían al tanto para localizarlos.

Todo eso era su culpa; si tan solo no hubiera tenido la brillante idea de insistir en que los niños se fueran con su irresponsable amigo, nada de aquello estaría sucediendo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Eugene no podía cuidarse ni a si mismo!

Miró a una llorosa pelirroja por el rabillo del ojo y se sintió como una basura. Odiaba verla angustiada. No importaba que les llevara todo el día, tenían que encontrar a esos chiquillos y después de eso, le pediría perdón por aquel enorme problema.

—Disculpe, ¿ha visto a dos niños pasar por aquí?—preguntó el castaño cuando entraron en una tienda de electrónicos—Son pequeños… uno es como el Anticristo y a la otra no le haría mal tomar un poco de sol.

—¡Eugene!—lo regañó el rubio.

—¡Ya, ya, lo siento!—exclamó el aludido con nerviosismo, ganándose una ceja arqueada por parte de la dependienta del lugar—¡Estoy alterado!

—La niña tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules—dijo Anna con voz temblorosa—, y el niño es pelirrojo de ojos verdes, y tiene una sonrisa malvada—sollozó incontrolablemente, deteniendo sus explicaciones.

Kristoff frunció los labios, obviando lo detallado de su descripción. Incluso estando tan triste, la joven se las arreglaba para decir las cosas más locas.

—Lo siento muchachos—respondió la mujer viendo a la chica con lástima—, no he visto a ningún niño pasar por aquí.

Los tres agradecieron y salieron del local. Anna se echó a llorar afuera, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Los chicos la observaron con culpabilidad.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué deje que se fueran? ¿Qué le voy a decir a mamá?—se lamentó desconsolada—¡Soy una horrible persona!

—No llores, Anna—intentó tranquilizarla el blondo en vano, colocándole una mano sobre los hombros—. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—Sí Anna, todo esto es culpa de Kristoff—agregó el otro joven, palmeándole la espalda—. Todo estará bien.

—¡Cállense! ¡Ustedes no entienden!—chilló la colorada y a continuación le arrebató a Eugene el pañuelo que le estaba ofreciendo—¡¿Qué tal si les pasa algo?! Son tan pequeños… y Elsa, ¡oh Dios mío, Elsa!—volvió a sollozar sin control al pensar en la niña.

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos, con obvia culpabilidad.

—Perdóname Anna, esto fue idea mía—repuso el rubio tomándola suavemente por los hombros—. Debí haber presentido que algo así pasaría, digo, Eugene es un idiota.

—¡Oye!—protestó el mencionado.

—Pero te aseguro que los vamos a encontrar, no importa que tengamos que buscar el día entero—prosiguió con determinación.

La chica lo miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—¿Lo prometes?—inquirió angustiada.

—Sí—Kristoff le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Vamos a buscar por el segundo piso. Tú—se volvió hacia el castaño—, busca en el tercero y si los encuentras, me llamas de inmediato.

—¡A la orden, capitán!

La pelirroja se dejó tomar de la mano y guiar hasta las escaleras eléctricas. Aun con toda la ansiedad que estaba pasando, no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente al sentir el calor que le propinaba el firme agarre de aquellos dedos masculinos sobre su palma pequeña.

—¿Tú crees que los encontremos?—preguntó con voz temblorosa, intentando distraerse de dicha sensación.

—Por supuesto que sí, no pierdas la fe—le dijo Kristoff—, te prometí que te ayudaría, ¿no?

—S-sí—contestó Anna, devolviendo el apretón fuertemente en un intento por calmarse.

En su interior rogaba porque eso se cumpliera pronto, pues aunque también estaba dispuesta a buscar el día entero, la hora límite de regresar a casa se acercaba y no quería imaginar lo que diría su madre al enterarse de la barbaridad que había cometido.

Mentalmente se riñó por ser tan irresponsable, ¿es qué nunca aprendería?

—Espero que al menos se hayan quedado juntos… oh Dios mío, ¿y si no están juntos?—se cuestionó volviendo a entrar en pánico.

Tomando en cuenta lo mal que se llevaba su pequeña hermana con su vecino, no le sorprendería que se hubieran separado, lo cual supondría otro gran problema. El corazón se le estrujó y casi inmediatamente sintió otro apretoncito en la mano, queriendo infundirle valor.

—No pienses en eso, estoy seguro de que no se han separado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo confía en mí—replicó el blondo con paciencia, sabiendo que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría por los dos.

Recorrieron un par de tiendas más obteniendo el mismo resultado que en las anteriores y fijándose en los alrededores, por si alcanzaban a distinguir una cabellera platinada o una pelirroja. Anna estaba de nuevo al borde del colapso.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Llamaré a mamá!—exclamó desesperada, rebuscando en su bolso para sacar su móvil de color rosa—¡Sé que me matará por esto! ¡Soy una horrible, horrible persona! ¡No merezco vivir!—chilló, desbloqueando la pantalla del aparato ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante—¡Oh, Elsa! ¿Dónde estará? ¡Quería tanto sus patines para el hielo!—sollozó histéricamente.

Los ojos ámbar que la observaban se abrieron de repente, en un gesto de comprensión.

—¡El hielo! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?—Kristoff se palmeó la frente con una mano.

—¿Qué?—la colorada lo miró aun con su móvil en mano, sin comprender a lo que se refería.

—Sígueme—esta vez, el muchacho la tomó del brazo y volvió a arrastrarla con él en dirección al otro extremo del piso donde se encontraban.

—¿Qué? ¡No entiendo nada!—Anna se las arregló para volver a guardar su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su jean, en tanto se dejaba llevar por el rubio, con una expresión consternada en el rostro—¿A dónde vamos?

La falta de respuesta de Kristoff la exasperó. No era como si aquello fuera a librarla del enorme regaño que estaba segura que se llevaría, solo iba a posponer la temible confesión que planeaba hacerle a su madre.

Casi corriendo, el chico la llevó entre las personas que iban de un lado a otro, saliendo y entrando de las tiendas.

La pelirroja estaba por gritarle cuando la entrada de la pista de hielo apareció ante sus ojos y entonces, todo cobró sentido. Su boca se abrió en una mueca de comprensión e inmediatamente se apresuraron a ingresar. La joven imploró para sus adentros que el presentimiento de Kristoff fuera cierto y con la mirada, se puso a escanear todo el lugar, que estaba repleto de gente.

El corazón casi le da un vuelvo cuando en un punto apartado, detrás del muro con ventanales que dividía la pista del área de acceso, logró vislumbrar a dos personitas de cabellos cobrizos y rubios.

—¡Allí están!—Anna gritó tan fuerte que llamó la atención de algunos individuos que disfrutaban de unas bebidas en las mesas al lado de la pista.

La adolescente apretó con fuerza el brazo de su acompañante y dio un par de saltitos, antes de precipitarse hacia los niños, con él pisándole los talones.

—¡Elsa!—la niña, que se encontraba pegada al vidrio para ver a las personas patinando, volteó justo a tiempo para sentir como los brazos de su hermana la envolvían en un efusivo abrazo—¡Aquí estás! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Los ojos verdosos de la colorada la recorrieron de arriba abajo con ansia, mientras la pequeña adoptaba una expresión confundida. Luego sonrió y señaló la pista con su diminuto dedo índice.

—¡Mira Anna! ¡Todos están patinando!—exclamó contenta.

La mencionada le sonrió y se volvió para mirar a Hans, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Por qué se fueron así?! ¿Saben el susto que me dieron y todo lo que pasé buscándolos?

—Cállate, Anna—le espetó el chiquillo—. Nos fuimos porque quisimos, ¡y porque ese hippie es un tonto!

—¡A mí también me da gusto verte, pequeño!—repuso la chica sonriendo y extendiendo una mano para agitar sus cabellos pelirrojos, ante el disgusto del niño.

En cualquier otro momento lo había reñido por hablarle así, pero estaba tan aliviada de haberlos encontrado, que eso ya no tenía importancia.

—Ahora escuchen, ¡no quiero que vuelvan a hacer esto, ¿sí?!—les advirtió la muchacha, en tanto Kristoff se entretenía en mandar un mensaje de texto a su amigo—¡Y no le mencionaremos nada de esto a nuestras madres!

—¿Por qué no?—inquirió la pequeña rubia con curiosidad.

—Porque… ¡no! Este será nuestro secretito—insistió Anna tratando de ser persuasiva—, es divertido tener secretos, ¿eh?

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó Hans enviándole otra mirada molesta.

La muchacha lo ignoró y volvió a acercarse para estrechar a ambos en un fuerte abrazo, ante las protestas del menor. Kristoff la observó dibujando una sonrisa ligera; era sorprendente la rapidez con la que esa chica podía recuperar su ánimo, pero esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

—¡Oh Dios, prometo que jamás volveré a perderlos de vista! ¡Esa fue una lección aprendida para mí!—dijo enérgicamente—¡Salgamos de aquí!

Volvió a tomar a los niños de la mano y todos se encaminaron hacia la salida, justo para ver como Eugene se aproximaba desde la dirección contraria.

—¡Excelente, veo que los encontraron! ¿Ven? Todo estaba bajo control—alzo los pulgares con actitud relajada y Anna lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. Me alegro de que estén bien, tal vez quieras pensar en un par de correas la próxima vez que salgan An, ¿puedo sugerir un bozal para el niño?—un par de ojos esmeralda lo fulminaron.

—En serio Eugene, cállate—Kristoff se llevó sus dedos índice y pulgar hacia el puente de la nariz, en un gesto de exasperación.

—Les agradezco mucho por haberme ayudado—dijo la pecosa, sonriendo suavemente.

—Cuando quieras amiga, este grandulón haría de todo por ti, ¡de todo!—el castaño le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro a su amigo.

Los orbes marrones del aludido le dieron una mirada hostil. Sin embargo, la adolescente se ruborizo un poco y sin dejar de sonreír, miró al blondo con una expresión sincera de agradecimiento.

—Fue lindo pasar el día contigo, Kristoff. Bueno, no tan lindo puesto que estábamos muy preocupados, pero tú sabes lo que quiero decir—replicó animadamente.

—Sí…fue lindo—dijo él a su vez parcamente, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano hasta la nuca, con incomodidad.

Exceptuando los repentinos ataques de ansiedad de su compañera y lo pésimo que se había sentido por causarle problemas, definitivamente había sido grato estar a su lado. Más que grato. Probablemente, aquella sería la única vez que tuviera la oportunidad de pasarla con ella fuera del salón de clases y todo debido a una casualidad que luego se había convertido en un problema.

No sabía si felicitarse internamente o tacharse de patético. Siempre había pensado que no había forma de que alguien como él, tan serio y tosco, pudiera tener algo con una jovencita tan alegre y bonita como Anna.

Pero quizá y solo quizá, si se animaba a derribar más seguido esa barrera que insistía en levantar para no dejar ver lo tímido que en realidad era, pudiera tener una oportunidad.

Repentinamente, la cobriza se le acercó y se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla. Un calor agradable lo recorrió al sentir la tibieza de su contacto y en contra de su voluntad, sintió sus mejillas encenderse y un revoloteo en el estómago. La risa musical de Anna lo distrajo.

—Creo que no eres tan gruñón después de todo—apuntó juguetonamente—, ¿sabes? Deberías sonreír más como hace rato. Te hace ver más apuesto.

Apenas terminó de hablar se volvió a ver al castaño, que tenía una mueca picarona en el rostro y no se había perdido ni un detalle de la escena.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos, ya es muy tarde—anunció ella, tan de buen humor, que nadie creería que momentos atrás había estado entregándose al llanto—. ¡Vamos, niños!

Elsa miró a Kristoff con una tímida sonrisita y agitó su manita derecha en señal de despedida.

Hans por su parte le sacó la lengua a Eugene, quien arrugó su frente.

—¡Los veré en la escuela!—canturreó su niñera, antes de dar la vuelta y emprender la marcha, parloteando con sus pequeños acompañantes.

Ellos la observaron hasta que se perdió de vista y entonces, Eugene dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Déjame decirte algo, viejo. Ese niño crecerá para convertirse en un terrorista o algo peor y cuando eso suceda, no quiero estar allí para verlo—dijo seriamente—. En fin, ¿se lo pediste?—inquirió, mirando al blondo con expectación.

—¿Qué?—Kristoff lo miró distraído y el otro volvió a bufar.

—Que si le pediste acompañarte al baile, dijiste que se lo pedirías. Después de lo que hiciste por ella hoy, creo que no hay razón para que sigas temiendo que diga que no.

—Yo… yo—los ojos ambarinos de nuevo volvieron a fijarse en el punto por el que había desaparecido la pelirroja—, no se lo pedí.

—Mmm… —su amigo lo observó suspicazmente—, ¿estás consciente de que tendrás que recompensarme por esto, no? Quiero decir, cuide de esos niños y soporté a ese pequeño bastardo ¡por nada! Y luego te preguntas porque tienes tan mala suerte con las chicas.

—Yo no tengo mala suerte con las chicas—dijo Kristoff frunciendo el ceño—. Solo con Anna—dio un respingo, frustrado—. Además, tú no hiciste gran cosa. Perdiste a los niños. Eres pésimo en esto.

—Como sea, no quiero volver a tratar con esos mocosos, así que será mejor que pienses en otra excusa para la próxima—le advirtió Eugene—. La hermanita de Anna es muy extraña. En serio. Bueno, ¡vamos por unas hamburguesas!—exclamó, encaminándose hacia el área de comida antes de que pudiera replicar algo.

Kristoff se quedó en su sitio por unos segundos, pensativo. Se llevó una mano hasta el sitio en la mejilla donde la colorada lo había besado. Todavía le parecía sentir un cosquilleo en ese lugar.

Algún día reuniría el valor suficiente como para decirle como se sentía, pues la joven le había gustado desde el primer día en que, iniciando el curso, la había visto ingresar al aula de clases con una adorable sonrisa en su delicado rostro y tarareando una animada canción por lo bajo.

Era tan distinta a él. Pero como un imán que se siente irremediablemente atraído a su opuesto, no podía evitar pensar cada vez más en ella.

Suspiró y se apresuró a seguir a su amigo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Si no se aburrieron de leer lo anterior, me doy por bien servida. xD Hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer algún Kristanna, porque me gusta la parejita aunque no me inspira tanto. D: Quienes me conocen saben que mi ship es el Helsa, pero bueno... quería salirme de mi zona de confort para darle una sorpresita a alguien. :3

La dedicatoria de esta pequeña historia va para _Anielha_ , hace poco comentó que en septiembre cumplía años y bueno... no podía dejar de hacer algo para conmemorarla. xD Ella ha escrito mucho Helsa, pero como no está casada con el ship y le gusta innovar de vez en cuando, decidí que yo tenía que hacer lo mismo. Al principio quisé hacer algo canon (con lo que a ella le gusta el universo original de Frozen), pero creo que simplemente se me dan mejor los AU y no quería forzar a mis musas. Espero que haya valido la pena. ¡Ojalá te guste, _Ani_! ¡Espero que hayas pasado un gran día, guapa! :3

Obviamente no pude aguantarme la tentación de incluir un poquitín de Iceburns, ay, ¡es que son mi debilidad! ¡Y más como niños! D: Además, adoro la maldad y el mal rollo de Hans, ya sé que no todos lo aguantan pero siempre será el mejor para mí. u.u ¡Y verlo como un pequeño psicópata hace que yo me derrita! (Necesito terapia).

Ustedes obviaran lo ligero del fic o que los protagonistas no hayan ido a más. Kristanna es una pareja muy tímida y tierna, para la cual no me veo escribiendo momentos más intensos (aunque quien sabe, quizá más adelante). Pero me encanta como se complementan. :3

¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su veredicto? No sean duros, es mi primer intento con estos dos. xD ¿Debería intentar escribir algo más de ellos o de plano me dedico solo al Helsa?

¡Pasen un fin de semana perverso!

PD. Para quienes siguen Pasión de Invierno, estén al tanto, porque la próxima semana hay actualización. :D


End file.
